OFPC01 / Transcript
"Dolphin? Open your eyes, Dolphin…" Shimizu Iruka slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes, as the voice faded away. "Where… am I?" She quietly mumbled as she began to look around. Her eyes began to widen slightly. "Am I… underwater? Yet I'm breathing?" A pink dolphin started to swim past her and towards fifteen bright, colourful lights. They were each surrounding a sixteenth, blindingly bright light. Iruka smiled and began to swim towards it. As she approached it, she extended her hand…! And then all became white. And the next thing she knew, Iruka was sitting up in her bed, her arm still extended. "A… a dream?" She muttered as she pulled her arm down. The young girl shook her head and got up, suddenly filled with determination. "Even if it was strange, it was just a dream! It doesn't mean anything!" She exclaimed when out of the corner of her eye she saw it. The time. 7:50 am. Her eyes widened slightly, before becoming filled with energy. The girl began to run around, pulling on her school uniform, doing her hair, then checking in the mirror to make sure she was at least somewhat presentable. Iruka was a girl of a fairly average height for her age and dark skin. She had thick, wavy magenta hair, which she wore in low twintails, tied with two pastel blue ribbons. She smiled. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" She began to run downstairs and into the kitchen, where a woman with long, red hair was drinking coffee. As she noticed the teenage girl, she smirked slightly. "So sleeping beauty has finally awoken, I see." Iruka began to pout. "You could have woken me up, Aunt Chikako!" She complained as she began to make some toast. Her aunt smiled. "Trust me, I tried. But you're just too stubborn, you know." "Well, if I'm late, I'm blaming it all on you!" She held her head up high and started to head towards the door. "Anyway, I'm off. See you later." The older woman smiled fondly at her stubborn niece, as she took off. >div align = center>♡ Iruka continued to run to school, desperately hoping she'd make it. It wasn't her fault she woke up late after all! She didn't ask for such a strange dream! As the school came into sight, the pink haired girl felt a smile appear on her face. Just a little bit closer..! "Iruka, you're really late again?" By the school gate, the school council president, Nakajima Amana was waiting. She had long, dark green hair tied back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. Iruka froze. "I'm late?? No way! I ran so fast, I was certain I'd make it!" The green haired girl shook her head. "Unfortunately, rules are rules. I'm sorry Iruka, but you'll have to be punished." "Ehh?? No way!" Iruka shook her head, "I'll do anything! Please, you know how Aunt Chikako will react if she finds out I was late!" Amana smiled, but continued to resist. "You know what will happen if I let you off! Everyone will go around saying I'm giving you privileges just because we're best friends. And then I'll lose my reputation as a reliable school council president." Iruka pouted. "Stingy." Her friend laughed, before gently pushing her off. "Come on now, before both of us get in trouble!" Iruke reluctantly nodded and started to head inside. She sighed. "Aunt Chikako is going to kill me… oh well, it's her fault anyway!" She muttered to herself, not paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she felt herself walk into something and fall onto the floor. Well, not exactly something. More like someone. "I'm so sorry!" The other person exclaimed. They had a soft, feminine voice. She extended her hand and helped her up. Iruka began to blush as she examined the girl. She had pale skin, along with warm grey eyes. Her midnight blue hair was wavy, falling just past her shoulders. Iruka blushed, as the girl smiled and walked away. "She's so pretty…" She whispered as the girl disappeared from sight. For some reason, she could feel her heart pounding. A few moments passed before she snapped out of it and she hid her head in hands. "Why didn't I thank her?! Ughh, she probably thinks I have no manners now!" She paused, "Today really can't get any worse, can it?!" ♡ Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the ocean, an otter and a narwhal were swimming away from some sort of darkness. "The Fantasia Jewels have to be somewhere around here…" The otter muttered, sounding somewhat frustrated. "Wave." The otter turned to face the purple narwhal, who was calling his name. A light was emitting from her, and leading up to the shore. Wave began to grin. "Coral, you're a genius!" He exclaimed as he began to follow the light. Coral smiled slightly, as she followed. ♡ "Today was a disaster…" Iruka complained, sitting on the sand at Izumihama Beach. Next to her were Amana and two of her other friends, Fumina and Kasumi. Amana smiled. "But that only means things will get better, right?" Iruka pouted. "Don't act like you can talk! You could have let me off earlier, but you didn't!" Kasumi giggled. "I always thought Amana was too soft, turns out I was wrong after all." Amana smiled slightly, as she looked to the ground. "Geez, I was just doing my job." The three girls giggled. Suddenly, Fumina stood up, squealing. "Fumina? What's wrong?" Kasumi asked as the blonde girl jumped around, excited. "Hamasaki Kaoru! Apparently, she's coming to town for the three months! Isn't that cool?!" "Eh? Here?!" Kasumi stood up herself, as her friend showed her the phone screen. "I can't believe it!" "Really? That's splamazing!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, causing the other two to sweatdrop. "Iruka, do you even know who Kaoru is?" Iruka shook her head, as the two girls gasped. "You're hopeless, Iruka." Kasumi sighed, as Fumina nodded. Amana smiled as Iruka pouted. "If it helps, I don't know much about her either." The other two girl's jaws dropped. "Not even you know her?!" Fumina exclaimed as Amana continued to nod. Kasumi facepalmed. "Geez, how did we even become friends with such uncultured people," she paused, and she began to turn her gaze towards to ocean, "It does make me wonder though, why is she travelling here of all places?" "It's simple, she must love the ocean!" Iruka stood, a large smile on her face, "The beach here is splamazing, after all!" "It's not even Summer, though…" Amana commented as the other two girls nodded in agreement. "Oh well! That just means it'll be less crowded!" The four girls all began to laugh, as the green haired girl found her eyes travelling to the vast ocean once again. "Now that you mention it, it's really beautiful~" she smiled softly, as her energetic friend went to hug her. "I'm glad you agree!" Amana hugged her back, before pulling away. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you guys later!" Fumina began to follow. "I should be going too- you coming, Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded and turned back to Iruka, waving. "See you later!" Iruka waved back. Once they were out of sight, she turned back to the ocean. "The ocean is so beautiful," she smiled, thrusting her arms into the sky, "One day, I promise to explore it all!" Suddenly, a pink beam burst out of the ocean, as two figures followed. Iruka blinked. "Heh?" She took a moment to process everything, "HEHHH?!" The light faded away, revealing the two figures to be an otter with pink hair, and a sparkly purple narwhal. The two landed on the sand, as the otter immediately started looking around. "Where is it?!" He cried out, sounding extremely frustrated. "It has to be here! It can't have disappeared! There's no way!" The narwhal looked towards the otter. "Wave." The otter paused, about to argue, when he noticed what the narwhal was pointing towards. His eyes widened. A human girl had seen them. Iruka stepped back, subconsciously pulling herself into a defensive position. "Two talking plushies just came out of the sea…" she muttered. The pink haired otter froze. They had really messed up this time, letting a human discover them! He opened his mouth to explain himself when he heard a squealing sound. "Two talking plushies just came out of the sea! That's splamazing!" Iruka exclaimed, stars in her eyes. The otter sweatdropped. "Splamazing…?" Iruka nodded. "Splamazing! It's a cross between splash and amazing!" She paused, and extended her hand, "I'm Shimizu Iruka, but you can call me Iruka!" The otter reluctantly took her hand. "I'm Wave, and this narwhal is Coral. Nice to meet you, Iruka." As the two let go, the pink haired girl began to squeal once again. "I just shook hands with a talking otter plushie thing! I can't wait to tell the others, they won't be able to believe it!" "You can't!" Wave paused, "You can't tell anyone that we exist! It's bad enough that even one human knows!" Iruka began to pout. "Hehhhh? It can't be that bad!" Wave nodded. "It is! The more people who know about us, there's more people involved in our mission! More people putting themselves in danger!" He paused "Coral and I can handle it by ourselves…" "A mission?" "You really enjoy asking questions, don't you?" Iruka nodded, as Wave sighed. "It all started not that long ago. The kingdom of Aquaria was a truly beautiful place, that many sea creatures called their home. Everything was happy back then. Until, the Deep Blue came. I don't know what their aim was, but they ended up completely destroying Aquaria. I barely escaped along with Coral. We're trying to find the fifteen Fantasia Jewels, to create a miracle to bring Aquaria back! But… Deep Blue is after them too. And I can’t find them anywhere!” “Then, why don’t I help you guys? It could be fun!” The pink haired girl’s eyes lit up, filled with passion. “Weren’t you listening? I said I don’t want random people putting themselves in danger!” Wave protested, leading Iruka to pout. “But I love the ocean! And I’ll do anything to protect it!” “Foolish child.” A third voice spoke up, startling both Iruka and Wave. “Deep Blue!” Coral cried out. A strange man was floating in the air, grinning. He had tangled, dark green hair, with light green skin. Iruka stepped back. “Who are you?!” The man smirked, crossing his arms. “You haven’t heard of me? I’m Kaisei, from Deep Blue! And I will definitely, undoubtedly, get the Fantasia Jewel here!” Wave began to scowl. “Too bad! There isn’t one here!” “What do you take me for? An idiot?!” Kaisei screamed, before starting to laugh, “Well if you’re going to play it that way…” He started to summon a dark ball of energy, and threw it to the sky, “Come out, Oboreru!” The ball of energy began to morph shape, eventually forming into a huge monster. Iruka felt herself freeze. The monster was at least twice her size- there was no way she had any chance. Noticing this, Kaisei’s grin grew. “Oboreru, attack them!” As the monster started to head towards the three, Wave was quick on his feet. He immediately went to bite the Obereru’s legs, trying to prevent it from getting closer to Iruka and Coral. Iruka’s eyes widened. He’s so much smaller than the Oberuru… but he’s still trying to fight it? She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. She couldn’t just leave Wave to fight all by himself! Yet… it was still scary... “Oboreru, get rid of him and go after the narwhal!” Kaisei shouted as the Oboreru shook Wave off, flinging him into the ground. “Wave!” Iruka cried out. Then, the Oboreru turned to Coral, beginning to charge up dark energy to attack. Coral stared at the Oboreru, feeling completely helpless. Iruka felt her heart rate increasing rapidly. I have to do something! “No!” Iruka screamed, diving in front of the attack. “Iruka!” Coral called out, crying, at the girl lying on the ground. She slowly began to get up, obviously struggling. “D-don’t cry, Coral. I’m fine, really!” She gave a small, weak smile and began to wipe Coral’s tears. Meanwhile, Kaisei began to laugh hysterically. “I knew humans were dumb, but I didn’t think they were that that stupid!” “At least I’m not hiding behind a monster like you are!” Iruka shouted, clenching her fists. “If you really want something, you should go after it yourself!” Kaisei stopped laughing and pulled a serious expression. “Why should I waste my energy?! It’s not like a stupid human like you can do anything to stop me!” “You’re right, I may just be a stupid human. One who can’t do anything…” She held onto Coral, and began to weakly stand up, “But that doesn’t mean I should give up so easily! Because I love the ocean with all my heart, and I’ll do anything to protect it!” And in a second, a pink beam of light shot from the sky, appear around Iruka and Coral. Wave’s eyes widened. “Is that…?” ♡ From inside the beam, Iruka felt surrounded by an immense warmth. It was so nice, like she was being surrounded by the feeling of love itself. She didn’t hurt anymore- all of her injuries had somehow disappeared. She looked down at Coral in her arms, who was smiling happily. Once again, a light was emitting from her. The narwhal closed her eyes, clearly focusing. “What’s…?” Iruka muttered, as the light transformed into two items. A shell of some sort and a light pink jewel in the shape of a heart. Iruka reached out for the two and the beam disappeared. The pink haired girl placed Coral back down and pulled a determined face, suddenly knowing exactly what to do. Wave’s eyes sparkled. “The warrior of legends…!” Iruka nodded, as she opened the shell, revealing it to be a mirror. On the bottom, there were five lights - pink, yellow, green, blue and purple - along with a place to put the jewel in. “Love Shell Mirror!” She shouted, and placed the jewel into the mirror, suddenly in some kind of pink galaxy. “Diamond! Ocean Song!” Her school uniform was replaced with a pink sparkly dress and she summoned what appeared to be a makeup brush. Iruka brushed it along the jewel, then proceeded to use the brush to create light around her. As the light closed in, her outfit began to appear. First, a pink top appeared, with light pink pearls around her waist. At the back, these pearls were tied together with a pastel blue ribbon. Then, her skirt appeared, with three frilly layers - dark pink, light pink and pastel blue- and a translucent blue trail at the back. Next was a pair of pastel pink, frilly wristbands, and a pair of light pink ballet style shoes. Iruka then threw her hair back, causing to grow longer and become pastel pink, with pastel blue streaks. Finally, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they had become a light pink colour. She placed the Love Shell Mirror on her chest, causing a dark pink ribbon to appear around it and let the brush disappear into stardust. She jumped up, causing the background to change into an appearance like an ocean. “The Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin!” Iruka - now Cure Dolphin - posed, as the world returned to normal. Wave and Coral both cheered. “We did it! We found a Fantasia Jewel and a Pretty Cure! At the same time!” Wave exclaimed. Kaisei stepped back. “I thought the Pretty Cure was just a legend!” He shouted, before pulling a fierce face. “Well if we’re doing it this way… Oboreru! Attack her!” Dolphin prepared herself, as the Oboreru began to charge towards her. She held her hands out, pushing the monster away with great force. Dolphin looked down at her hands. “That… was me?” She muttered, before noticing the Oboreru was charging towards her once again. The warrior began to panic and without even noticing she felt herself jump up. My body… it suddenly feels so light! She embraced the moment of bliss, until realising just high she had jumped up. She could see the whole of Japan! In total shock, she began to fall back down. As the monster came into sight once again, she extended her leg, kicking it as she landing. The young girl took a couple of seconds to regain her breath. “Hah! Is that all you’ve got?!” Kaisei smirked. “Of course not!” Dolphin ran to punch the monster right in the gut, knocking it down completely. “Oboreru…” The monster cried as it fell to the ground. Dolphin smiled confidently but was soon cut off by the sound of Kaisei’s obnoxious voice. “It’s a shame, you can’t get rid of my Oboreru quite that easily!” Dolphin clenched her fist once again, becoming more and more fed up of this guy. “Dolphin, he’s right!” Wave shouted, taking Dolphin off guard. She turned to the two fairies. “Then what am I supposed to do?!” “Call upon the power of the Fantasia Jewel!” Coral called out, as Dolphin nodded. She took the Love Shell Mirror off her ribbon, and held to close to her heart. “Please, grant me power!” She shouted as the Love Shell Mirror began to glow pink. Dolphin smiled brightly. “Love Shell Mirror! Diamond!” She exclaimed, as the mirror opened up and the makeup brush appeared again. She brushed the Jewel once again, creating a trail of light. She drew out a heart shape. “Feel the song of the ocean!” the heart materialised into pink sparkled. “Pretty Cure, Diamond Bubble!” She sent the heart forward, trapping the Oboreru. It eventually exploded into sparkles along with the monster. Dolphin placed her hand on her hip, trning her attention to Kaisei. “So what was that about me being a stupid human who couldn’t stop you?” She stuck her tongue, angering Kaisei. “I’ll be back to beat you soon, Cure Dolphin!” He shouted, teleporting away. ♡ “So, this a Fantasia Jewel?” The now detransformed Iruka asked, with the heart-shaped jewel in her hand. Wave nodded. “To think it was inside of Coral all along… I always knew she had some kind of connection to the jewels, but…” He looked at the now sleeping Coral. Iruka smiled. “I guess she’s just more special than you would have expected!” Wave nodded, as Iruka’s smile slowly began to falter. “I just realised…” Wave tilted his head, and the girl began to fall onto the sand. “Not only was I late to school, but I should have been home hours ago! Aunt Chikako’s going to kill me!!” Wave began to laugh, as Iruka sobbed. The awakening of the Pretty Cures… The warriors that’ll save us in our darkest times. Like this, we might stand a chance! Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure Episodes